Beneath Your Beautiful
by Marshmallows99
Summary: Fourth Year at Hogwarts and its the Yule Ball! Except this time Ron is Hermione's date. Based off of Emeli Sande's and Labrinth's new song Beneath Your Beautiful. One-Shot (Disclaimer: Song doesn't belong to me. I found the picture on google images, so it does not belong to me.)


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

The song 'Beneath You're Beautiful' belong to Labrinth and Emeli Sande (And all the others who helped write it) not me.

* * *

_You tell all the boys no_

_Makes you feel good yeah_

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away oh no_

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it_

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it_

_But i'm gonna try _

* * *

Hermione walked down the steps into the Great Hall dressed in her dress that had cascading layers of fabric that range from shades of soft pink to rich lavender. The poly blend chiffon dress had a delicate hourglass shape, that fit her figure perfectly. She tried to not trip over the dress, but she wasn't used to this kind of thing. She was reserved, and payed no mind to fashion or style. But she felt giddy wearing the dress, for this was her first time wearing something as elegant and pretty as this.

* * *

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_

_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

* * *

When she reached the bottom, she saw Harry and Parvati Patil staring open-mouthed at her. She smiled, embarrassed. Ron appeared at her side, looking slightly silly in his old dress robes. But Hermione thought looked very charming.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Ron said turning red.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome in your robes Ron."

He turned an even brighter shade of red. He held out his hand for Hermione to take. "Have fun with the opening dance mate." Ron said clapping Harry on the back.

"Shall we?" Ron asked.

"We shall."

* * *

_You let all the girls go_

_Makes you feel good, don't it?_

_Behind your broadway show_

_I heard a boy say please don't hurt me_

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it_

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it_

_But i'm gonna try _

* * *

Hermione was the 'belle of the ball', she had everyone's attention. Everyone was used to seeing the nerdy Gryffindor know-it-all with a book covering her face or her hand in the air for a teacher to call on.

But this. This surprised everyone. Especially the boys, and Ron seemed to notice. He grew red, and glared at anyone who was eyeing his date. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm here with you. Not them."

"You look really pretty Hermione."

She laughed. "Its not me." She said gesturing to herself. "Its the dress."

"My mum told me, its not the dress thats it special, but its the girl wearing that dress that makes it beautiful." He looked shocked that he said that, and turned red.

* * *

_Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful_

_Would you let me, see beneath your perfect_

_Take it off now boy, take it off now boy_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

_Ohhh, Tonight_

_See beneath, See beneath,_

_I...Tonight_

_I... bum you_

* * *

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. Your mum's a smart woman. But you're the one that said it."

Ron smiled bashfully. The music started and the Triwizard Champions walked out. "Oh look here they come." First Fleur Delacour with Rodger Davies, Victor Krum with some Beauxbatons girl, Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang, then-

"Poor Harry, he looks uncomfortable walking with Parvati." Hermione said sympathetically.

"Yeah well," Ron put an arm around Hermione's waist, "he should have gotten all the good ones when he had the chance."

Hermione laughed. "Ooh they're starting to dance." They both looked over to the center of the dance floor.

"Blimey, Harry is a really bad dancer." That earned him a smack on the arm from Hermione.

"He's your best friend!" Hermione laughing.

"Whatever, everyone else is starting to dance. Come on!" He grabbed Hermione and spun her in a circle, causing her to laugh.

* * *

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_

_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_

_We'll be falling, falling_

_But that's okay_

_Cause I'll be right here_

_I just wanna know_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_

_Take it off now boy, take it off now girl_

_Cause I wanna see inside_

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower, hand in hand and smiling.

"That was fun. My feet are sore from all that dancing though." Hermione complained.

"It was fun. Maybe not for Harry though." He said laughing.

"You're a horrible friend Ronald Weasley." But Hermione laughed along with him.

"Am not." He defended himself.

They reached the portrait hole, they told the fat lady the password and walked inside. Hermione yawned. "Well, I am exhausted. We should get some sleep." She kissed Ron on the cheek and walked towards the girl dormitories. "Goodnight."

Ron touched his cheek. "Good-goodnight. Hey Hermione!"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Did I tell you that you look really beautiful tonight?"

* * *

_Tonight, see beneath your beautiful_

_Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

* * *

I had to channel my inner lovey-doveyness for this, I hoped it pay'd off!

I love this song so I wanted to do something with it!

I hope you liked it.

Review!

~Rebeca :)


End file.
